Facade
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Their engagement was broken. Wolfram fell in love with person named Melody? What if Yuri wants him back? Will he be able to win Wolfram's heart again? Please read and review!
1. Melody

It's my second time to write a Yuuram fanfic, the other one is a pretty short oneshot. The plot of this story has been lingering on my mind for a couple of days since this past week was our practices for the Opening of our school's Intramural.

I'm not really a good writer. When I create paragraphs, I always mess up in my sentences. I do revisions but I guess the revisions were not that good. Also my College Entrance Exams were done, I was so happy last week because I passed. At least I can finally relax and write as much fanfics as I want. As long as I don't get too much homework.

**Special thanks to:**

**Melodyz07: **Thanks for all the fanfics you recommended me. I really enjoyed reading them and also I learned a lot from those fanfics.

**Yuki-san loves KKM:** Thanks! My Kouhai here in FFnet KKM archive lolz! It's nice talking to you and also I enjoyed your company. Let's both do our best in school! Haha

_**Please bear with my wrong grammar and misspelled words. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

**Wolfram's P.O.V**

I was in a foul mood as I saw the wimp dancing with another woman. I saw his goofy smile plastered on his face. I stared with jealousy as they continued their 'sweet talk', I clenched my fist and my eyes twitched. It was Shin Makoku's annual ball; there were decorations everywhere and music. There were representatives from the different countries, according to brother it was a way of keeping the strong bond between Shin Makoku its allies.

I heard a group of women laughing, I gave them a quick glance and they suddenly stopped. Maybe they were laughing at me. I was the Maou's ex-fiancé anyway. After three long years of waiting for him, it was all for nothing. Here I am now a laughing stock of Shin Makoku and the top priority of rumors. After that night the wimp moved on with his life as if I was nothing, he still considered me as his friend and I still promised him my loyalty.

"Poor Wolfram von Bielefeld" I heard one woman said. I felt betrayed, the wimp cares for everybody but not even a single bit for me his own fiancé. I want him, but it is impossible. Our engagement was only an accident anyway.

My eyes widened as I saw the woman who was dancing with the wimp slowly leaning forward attempting to kiss him. The wimp being a wimp was clueless. I was just his ex-fiancé a loyal subject and a soldier to his country nothing else. I didn't want to see what will happen next, besides the Maou's personal life was out of our boundaries. I slowly walked outside the party hall hoping to get some sleep.

I thought it was finally time for me to rest for the night, I attempted to walk towards my OWN room but my feet led me to the King's chamber. Maybe I did it out of habit? The King's room also became my room for the past three years. I shouldn't have pushed Yuri in a relationship that he didn't wish for. I shouldn't have believed that someday he'll accept me as his fiancé. I was teary eyed as I recalled what happened a week ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Yuri!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I search for the wimp. I was furious he flirted again with some random woman he met._

"_Wolfram?" he asked with such an innocent face. "You cheater!" I accused him as fireballs started to appear at my palms. I was hurt yet he acts like a stupid wimp._

"_Calm down Wolf!I was only asking for some suggestions." I glared at the wimp as he continued to give his excuses. "You were flirting with another woman!" I cursed._

"_I wasn't and why do you always have to be jealous? Our engagement was an accident! I didn't know any of Shin Makoku's customs at that time. I'm tired of you always chasing me around, I'm tired of your tantraums and your selfish acts. I'm tired of you Wolfram! Accept the fact that I will never love you because y-you're a…" I didn't want to hear more from him. _

"_A guy…" I said in a whisper-like tone. "Wolfram?" Yuri stared at me. "I'm sorry" the wimp muttered. I felt like my heart was broken into a thousand pieces. I knew it the wimp was still against our relationship because in his mind our relationship was a taboo._

"_Wolf, I only consider you as a close friend, please bear that in mind Let's just stay as friends." The wimp said, Friend, friends and friends that's all what the wimp has to say._

"_I understand, Yuri-heika" I said trying to hide my tears. "I'll break the engagement" I lowered my head as I forced a smile to reassure the wimp. "From now on I'll just be your subject and as your subject I shall be loyal to you. You are the King of this country and I have the duty to protect you."_

"_Wolf…" I heard the wimp muttered, I gave him one final glance before I left because I knew starting tomorrow, it will be difficult for me._

'_Goodbye Yuri'_

_End of Flashback:_

Was that my punishment for despising humans that much? Why did Shinou-heika let me fall in love with the wimp? After one day the news of the engagement break up was a hot topic entire Shin Makoku. Did I really deserve this pain and shame? Is it wrong to love him?These questions were lingering on my mind as I reminisce the past times that I spent with Yuri and also the pain he caused.

I was thinking deeply about the wimp when I heard an unfamiliar melody. It was very serene and calm yet it sounded painful, somehow like a hidden emotion. The high notes were transparent and clear. I thought that it came from the party hall but it wasn't. The melody made me feel better and somehow it lightened up my mood. The melody stopped, I was slightly disappointed. Then I heard a thud at the music room. I was also curious who was playing the melody but when I finally arrived, nobody was around.

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I was never a good dancer that was before Wolf taught me. Wolfram never gave up on me although he never knew that I really appreciated everything that he did for me. I felt guilty for treating him in a horrible way. He was avoiding me ever since he cancelled the engagement. He wouldn't even call me in my own name, he would always call me heika although I told him to call me Yuri like how he did when we were still engaged.

I was thinking about Wolfram when I felt Lady Katherine's face was already an inch close at my own. I blushed madly as she stared at me.

"What's wrong Heika?" she asked in a seductive manner, although I was not attracted.

"Nothing…" I lied, but as I took a quick glance at the spot where I last saw Wolfram, I was surprised. He was gone. I tried to look for him but I couldn't find him.

"Heika, when you dance you should only look at your partner." Lady Katherine said, Of course I knew that. Wolfram would also tell me the same thing. He would always complain that I never look at him while dancing.

"Sorry, I was thinking..." I smiled at her, Lady Katherine was a fine woman and she came from one of the nobles' family. Anyway, she is not my type.

"Heika should already be true to himself" she smiled back at me. "I knew that you weren't paying attention and I knew that while we were dancing you were only looking at Von Bielefeld-kyo"

"Am I that obvious?" I asked her, she laughed at me "Only when somebody observes you for a couple of minutes." she winked "I saw him walking away when I leaned near you, I'm sorry heika it seems that I hurt Von Bielefeld-kyo's feelings." She smiled sadly.

"You also know that Wolfram broke our engagement…" I replied, "Engagements can be broken but love can never be broken…" she said.

"Lady Katherine, please excuse me, but I think I really have lots of things to think about tonight that I only realized with your help." I smiled at her. "It's my pleasure to help, heika." She smiled back.

I left her and started to look for Wolfram. Even though I still couldn't find the right words to say to him. I was hoping that I could lessen the burdens that he feels. I was the ultimate cause of it anyway. I couldn't find Wolf anywhere at the party hall maybe due to Lady Katherine's act. It hurt Wolfram but Lady Katherine's act woke me into reality. I love Wolfram and I need him. It doesn't matter if he's a guy or not. Wolfram will always be Wolfram, my special someone.

I tried my best to hide as I escaped the Party hall, it would be impolite for the host to leave the party. I stick through the crowd so that Gunter wouldn't see me.

I was already outside the party hall. The music from the party can still be heard and also laughs and clattering sporks. I tried to look at Wolfram's old room but I guess my luck ran out, he wasn't there. I even asked the guards but it seems that nobody saw him. I was tired from walking and with all the dancing and greeting the different representatives at the party. I decided to rest for a bit, I stumbled upon the music room.

I felt nostalgia overwhelming me. I saw an old and dusty violin. I remembered the times before I attached myself into baseball. The violin would always be my companion, my only friend who could understand my real feelings. When I started to play baseball, I lessened the times that I played the violin until the time came that I really stopped playing it. My friends said that baseball is manlier than playing the violin and I believed them. I was stupid; I guess Wolf was right, I am a wimp.

As I hold the violin, I felt the pain in my heart and tears started to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't cry in front of anybody. I couldn't cry during the day or else everybody in the castle would be worried. I couldn't cry at night because I have a daughter to comfort who was also crying to me.

_Flashback:_

"_Yuri, do you love Wolfram?" I heard my daughter asked me as tears fall down her cheeks. I was really a stupid wimp, I broke up with Wolfram without even thinking about our daughter._

"_I love Wolfram, but only as a friend…" I smiled to her sadly. "B-but… Wolfram is also my father…" she sobbed as I pulled her into a hug._

"_Wolfram will always be a father to you Greta, whether we are engaged or not. Who wouldn't want such a cute daughter like you?" I gave her my goofy smile. I was relieved upon seeing my daughter's face lightened. _

"_Wolfram will always love me as a daughter, right Yuri?" she asked innocently. "Of course, Greta." I smiled again. _

"_But Yuri, are we still a family? You, Wolfram and I?" she asked again. Did that question ever crossed my mind? I was speechless for a couple of seconds._

"_Yuri?"_

"_Ahh yes of course besides Conrad is my nazukeoya and Wolfram is his younger brother… so I guess we're like a family after all." That was a stupid answer. _

"_I'm glad to hear that Yuri, but if there's a chance that the three of us could still be like how we were before… I wouldn't trade it for anything else…Goodnight Yuri" I saw my daughter wiped some tears that accumulated her eyes. My daughter was hurt and Wolfram was hurt. I didn't know what I was doing. I know that they just won't show it directly at me._

"_Goodnight, Greta…" I managed to reply._

_End of Flashback:_

This is my chance to cry. This is my only chance to release my feelings. I started to play the violin. I thought about Wolfram, my daughter and our family. I started to wonder, what if I never agreed to break the engagement. Surely we would still be one happy family right now. I played one of my favorite pieces, Salut d' Amour . I felt like my burdens lessened. A part of me hoped that this melody would somehow reach Wolfram. I wished that my music would make him feel better.

Mixed emotions engulfed me while playing. The sadness that I was keeping for a long time and happiness for being able to release my true feelings. The violin saved me again without its help maybe a little bit more I will already go beyond my limit. I will always ensure Wolfram's happiness just like how he prioritized my own.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Wolfram" I placed the violin back to its case and went back to the party hall. Gunter must have been worried that much when he finds out that I am not around. I guess Wolf also needs time to think things over so for tonight I'll let him rest, but still tomorrow is another day. He will know soon my true feelings.

**Wolfram's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about that melody last night. I wanted to meet the one who played it. I even asked the musicians invited that night but they said that none of them played at the music room.

Oh right, I am currently having breakfast with the wimp. But unlike before that I sit beside him not now I sat three sits away from him. Our eyes met, I tried to avoid him. I saw a slight blush crept at his cheeks. What was that all about? Maybe he did have some fun with Lady Katherine.

I excused myself and went to the grounds to train my troops. I dismissed them earlier than usual. I was in a good mood although I received odd stares from them. I didn't care, I was still hoping that I could still hear that melody.

I wondered why that melody never came out of my mind. I was walking in the hallways when I stopped by the music room. I saw the violin really wondered who played it. It made me forget about the pain that I felt caused by the wimp.

Is this love? I blushed, What if I was already falling for that mysterious musician.

I can't! I never met this person or even talked to this person. But the melody feels like it's showing the wholeness of this person, kind and calm. I can't just call this person as 'this person' I must give a name or something. I know I'll call this person 'Melody'

Could it be that I'm really in love? Mother said that love is a mysterious feeling. This is also how I felt for the wimp… For the first time somebody aside from the wimp made me feel this kind of happiness.

"Maybe this is really love… I'm in love with Melody?"

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I was currently having breakfast with Wolfram, I am still wondering how will I tell him. I received worried stares from Greta and Conrad who noticed my uneasiness.

"Is there something wrong heika?" Conrad asked.

"Everything's fine…" I smiled, I saw Wolfram gave me a quick glance. Our eyes met and I blushed yet he avoided me. I have already decided right, that today I'll tell him.

Wolfram excused himself, I was still hesitating to tell him. I was stucked in the library to have a history lecture from Gunter which lasted for about one and a half hour. Finally, when I was able to have a break, here I am again searching for Wolfram.

I went to the grounds that were strange usually at this time he would still be training with his troops. He usually won't give them a time off.

"It's strange right?" I heard one of the soldiers said.

"Yes, Wolfram-kakka sure is in a strange mood today…" I heard another one replied.

Wolfram was acting strange? Could it be because of me? Surely he's mad at me? It he's mad he would have tortured his men to train in a more vigorous way. This is idiotic! I should check Wolf right away.

I was about to go at Wolfram's chamber when I passed by the kitchen and I accidentally heard the maids.

"I heard it when I was supposed to clean the King's chambers!" Doria exclaimed. I wasn't really interested about gossips but I didn't know why my body just won't let me move.

"Ehhh! Really?" I heard Effe's voice. "I couldn't believe it!" the two other maids said.

"It's true, I heard Wolfram-sama say it!" They're talking about Wolfram maybe this would help me for finding out the reason of his strange behavior.

"He's in love with a person named Melody!" I felt like my world was shattered into pieces. Since when did Wolfram fell for another person? It's only been a week since the engagement was broken.

Is this how he felt? It's really painful. I was really stupid a wimp. I loved Wolfram but I couldn't tell him instead I even pushed him away. I was stupid.

_'What? Wolfram's in love with somebody?'_

**OWARI**

Haha see how stupid Yuri is? I was just kidding! Anyway please leave your suggestions and reviews it will really help me! And also it will motivate me to update soon.

Salut d' Amour is a piece from La Corda d' oro, I really love this anime so I used Salut s' Amour in my fanfic. I was supposed to use Canon but I think it wouldn't suit with the mood of my story.


	2. Now I know

Hello everybody! I finally updated again! I'm really sorry for the late update, school's been though lately… especially Physics!

Thanks to all your reviews! I really appreciate it!!! Please continue to review!

This story is estimated to have four or five chapters, I'm limiting it because before I used to make super long stories but in the end I won't be able to finish them.

I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and also the misspelled words.

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine**

**Yuri's P.O.V**

_If you truly love someone, set him free…_ What the hell am I thinking. Here I am stuck in my office signing a mountain of paperwork. So many things should be done just like diplomatic exchanges and etc. I can't do my work properly if I always space out.

It's been two weeks since our engagement was broken. What is wrong with Wolfram? He's acting… strange? I better find out who 'Melody' is! Things have started to be weirder in this castle. The maids would talk about this 'Melody' person and they would start giggling, I also heard that this person will be added to their Love Lottery. What's this love lottery? Conrad and Gwendal won't even say a thing about Wolfram's strange behavior. In fact, they even support Wolfram in his nationwide search of musicians. They are trying to hide the fact about 'Melody'. The whole castle is keeping a secret from me! Even Greta! They're all strange… The strangest thing that ever happened so far is Gwendal offering me an entire week of vacation. I thought he was under Anissina's control.

It was peculiar when I found out that Wolf's been investigating the musicians who were invited in the recent ball. Is he crazy? In Shin Makoku there were already a lot of them who were present at the ball. If we include those guest musicians from the other countries it would sum up to… maybe a hundred.

Wolfram… speaking of him.

I didn't know that Wolf has some kind of passion towards music. I only found out a week after he broke the engagement. I thought this may be the perfect chance to be great friends with him. I have to be friends with him first, to reassure my feelings towards him. But whenever I'm trying to start a conversation about music he'll say that it's not necessary for me. He said that I shouldn't force myself to pretend like I'm interested in music because the whole kingdom knew that baseball is the only thing I'm interested.

That's a lie…

Okay first of all, I need to talk to Wolfram. I need to confirm if he really l-love this 'Melody' person. If he admits that he really love this 'Melody' person, I'll give him his freedom. I won't confess to him and as long as he is happy, I will be happy as well.

As I made my way towards his chambers, I sighed, hoping that things won't get worse. I saw him, my ex-fiancé, Wolfram. He looks so damn beautiful these days. Did I just admit that he looks beautiful? Maybe Wolf's not really the one who's acting strange maybe it's really me.

Wolfram was busy training with his soldiers. I stared wide eyed at those emerald eyes. They really look like precious stones. I saw him staring back at me.

"Heika, is there something you need?" he asked, the same voice but different tone. Before, he would ask me in a more worried manner, as his fiancé.

"I need to talk to you." I replied. I never thought that there would be a time that Wolfram and I would talk in this manner.

"Then talk" he said, his aggressiveness never changed.

"I need to talk to you in private" I flushed a bit, asking him to talk in private is a bit… weird. I saw a hint of surprise in his face.

"Hey, Wolf?"

"What wimp!" he glared at me, "Pardon, Heika…" he quickly said. I missed that word nobody called me a wimp for two weeks and I'm starting to miss it.

"Let's talk in a more private area…" I said, Wolf began to follow me and I led him to my room, previously our room.

I was already inside when I noticed that Wolfram was hesitating to enter. I knew it… "Wolf, come on you slept in this room for almost three years!" I whined.

"That's different from now, what would people think if they saw me lurking around your room!" he cursed. "Okay, Okay… I got your point!" I quickly said, "for now, it's an important matter"

Wolf locked the door, I sighed… Here it goes.

"What's wrong heika?" he asked.

"You're asking me what's wrong? It's you that's wrong Wolfram… you're not acting like yourself…"

"What the hell are you bringing up Yuri, I already broke the engagement. What the hell do you want?"

"I mean you're not calling me a wimp and you also call me heika. Don't you know that it's very annoying Wolfram!" I said that not really thinking.

"Isn't this what you want, to remain as friends!" he said as he glared at me.

"I did want us to be friends, but this… is different…" I said, I want everything back to normal, I want to erase what happened that night.

"And also… who's 'Melody'?" I asked. I was really curious about Wolf's love life, curious or maybe jealous. No, I can't be jealous.

"Nobody, You don't really have to know…and besides how did you know that name?" he asked.

"I want to know Wolfram and besides I also heard that you're i-in l-love with this person, so as your friend I want to help you." I replied, maybe they didn't want me to be hurt that's why they've been keeping the details about 'Melody'.

"I'm searching for this person…" Wolf said.

"Eh! So that means you still don't know who Melody is!" I whined, so that's why he's having a nationwide search of musicians.

"So did you see this person's face?" I asked again. If this makes Wolfram really happy, I will help him even though it hurts me a lot.

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I only heard Melody play the violin at the music room during the night of the ball, At that time I thought that it was the most wonderful melody I ever heard in my entire life. It was played powerfully with mixed emotions happiness and at the same time sadness. It was truly enchanting."

I never saw those emerald eyes sparkle like this. I wanted Wolfram to be happy… I wanted to atone for all the pain I have caused. "Wolf, I'll help you!" I gave him my trademark smile.

"Thank You, heika…but there's really no need…" I cut him off.

"I WILL help you! I told you to call me Yuri, you are still my friend." I said trying to hide the fact that I am jealous.

"See you at dinner, Yuri." He said as made his way out of my room.

Wait a minute… a musician…violin… music room… ball…

I panicked as those words finally registered on my mind.

He can't be serious! That person was me! I couldn't believe that all this time I've been jealous to who??? Myself. Yuri you are really excessively stupid.

Wolfram was hurting because I broke the engagement, I thought he fell in love with another person but he actually fell in love with me again. I thought he was just keeping the engagement because of his honor and pride… but he fell in love with me as myself and not as the king. I can't explain it but I'm glad, the violin saved me again. Just like before the violin would always be my companion whenever everybody left me out, the violin would always be present. Maybe I should follow Murata's advice, maybe I really should play the violin more often.

Murata! I know he can help me! What am I going to do now that I know who 'Melody' is. He must be at the temple. I ran as fast as I could and sneak into the stables.

I rode Ao and made a dash toward's the temple. I made my entrance and saw Ulrike.

"Heika?" she was confused "I need to see Murata" I said.

"Geika… he's in the oracle room…" Ulrike said, I dashed again. Murata must be meditating,

I just hope that he's not with Shinou. The Original King might think of another plan to mess with me and Wolf again. I finally reached the Oracle room. "Murata!" I called him.

"What's with the rush, Shibuya?" he asked, "I… you do know that Wolf is searching for 'Melody' right?" I asked him.

"Shibuya? Who told you that? That was supposed to be a secret. Von Bielefeld-kyo asked us to keep it from you." Murata said.

"I know, I know… but I just found out who 'Melody' is!" I started to whine.

"You should've told him, Shibuya! You're jealous aren't you…" his glasses glinted.

I knew it, Murata just can't help but to tease me. "Melody is me!" I said.

Murata was quiet for a few seconds. "You're not believing me…" I pouted. Murata smiled. "Of course I believe you, Shibuya… it's just…"

"Just?" I asked him.

Murata started laughing, "Too… funny" he laughed again. "Oi, you can't be serious!"

"I… believe you… it's just that… I can't believe how…unsynchronized… you…and Von Bielefeld-kyo… you know he didn't even notice that 'Melody' is his… own fiancé.. I mean ex…"

"So what am I going to do, Murata?" I asked him. "Then reveal yourself…"

"You mean, play the violin, again…" I asked.

"Yes! And this time propose to him seriously…" Murata said.

"But how?" I asked again, I am really clueless of these romantic things or whatever.

"It's up to you now Shibuya…" Murata smiled, "You must think on your own…"

Okay so now I'm really more confused, I thought Murata could help me but I guess he couldn't. I was about to go back in the castle when I saw a crowd of people, I was curious so I decided to check it out.

I saw Gisela and asked he what's happening. "Gisela!" I called her name.

"H-heika…" she was confused, "Are you alone?" she asked in concern. "Ssssshhh be quiet, I only snuck out, Gwendal might kill me if he find out…" I said.

"Oh… so what brings you here, heika?" she asked, "I was wondering what's the ruckus is…"

"It's just that Cheri-sama and Wolfram- kakka decided to host a musical contest…" I saw Gisela smiled.

"A musical contest?"

"Yes, it will be participated not only the musicians of Shin Makoku but also the musicians of other countries as well, and also the ten nobles support this contest." She said.

I get it, if they host a contest Wolfram may be able to find Melody and also it is a perfect chance for a cultural development not only for Shin Makoku but also for the other countries. Just like the annual ball, this may also enhance the bond between Shin Makoku and it's allies. It will not only benefit Wolfram but the whole country as well.

Chance… that's right, I want to reveal myself to Wolfram. This contest is the perfect chance for me.

"A-anou… Gisela…I want to ask a favor…" I stuttered a bit.

"Anything heika?" she asked.

"I want to join this contest… can you help me?" I asked while blushing.

Gisela's face lightened. "Sure heika! The registration is about to be finished so we need to hurry up." She grabbed my hand and she led me in a tent.

"Karmel-san, there is still somebody who wants to join this contest." Gisela said, this person Karmel looks a bit like my elementary music teacher.

"That was very lucky of you… Fortunately we still have one last slot! Is it okay with you, you'll be the last one to perform." Karmel-san asked.

"It's perfect." I smiled, I'll be the last one to perform for Wolfram.

"Can you please keep this as a secret from everybody…" I pleaded.

Gisela and Karmel-san smiled, "Sure heika…"

I thanked Gisela and finally I went back to the castle. I'm glad that nobody noticed my absence, not even Gunter who was perhaps busy preparing for the contest. I get it, that's why Gwendal has been offering me a vacation on the day of the contest. They didn't want me to find out what will happen.

It's really considerate of them to think of my feelings. For now, hmmm… I need to go back to earth and prepare for my performance… then I'll go back for the contest.

Sounds perfect, maybe I could get a gift for Wolfram.

It's finally dinner and the silence was eating me. Greta was even silent which she rarely do. Conrad was having quick glances at me and Wolf. Cheri-sama was trying to lessen the tension by talking about her latest trip. Gwendal… well he's frowning more often and Wolf… he's just… so beautiful.

I can't believe that I'm staring at him. I need to make the announcement that I'll go back to earth, that's right.

"Anou… you see I decided that tomorrow I'll go back to earth, I realized that there are also a lot of things that I need to do…"

"It's okay Heika since Gwendal said that you can take a vacation…" Conrad said.

"Uhh sure…"

**OWARI**

I finally finished this chapter. Well I hope you review so that it will give me more energy to work on the next chapter!

This Christmas break isn't really going to be that fun, because of those home works and projects!


	3. The Revelation

**Hello! I'm back again with the final chapter of the story 'Facade'. Please check out my other stories too namely 'A Letter For the Maou' and 'The Wimpy Exorcist'. **

**This story isn't beta-edited so please forgive me for some grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Facade: The Revelation**

**By: Miyuki Meiru**

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I'm finally back to Earth alone. Murata was left for some issues. I'm still having troubles to find a musical piece to play. It's been a while since I last played the violin but my fingers were still used to playing it. I wonder why? "Yu-chan" My mom entered my room and had a surprised look upon seeing my old violin which was kept at the basement for quite a long time. "You're playing again?" she asked in an excited manner.

"Yes, mom..." I said while looking at the scores. "But I wonder what should I play" I said with a sigh. "It's for Wol-chan right?" she said while I blushed.

"Mom!"

"I thought so..." she smiled. "Finally my Yu-chan's gonna admit his love for Wol-chan!" she said again now with a squeal. I blushed again, Ahh really my mom's a big trouble. "Well, I figured out that I have feelings for him... but I don't know what to do..." I mumbled.

"Oh my, Yu-chan!" she squealed, "You're going to propose?" I guess I am defeated. Really, my mom easily jumps into different conclusions.

"Well... that's the plan" I blurted out. My mother gave a squeal much louder than her usual squeals. "That's so romantic! But proposals wouldn't be complete without rings right?" she asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about that!

"Yu-chan just wait" she hurriedly left the room. She came back after a few minutes. She revealed a red velvet box. "This is the engagement ring of my mother and father since your father's the one who proposed we didn't use this on our wedding, so now I'm giving it to you and make Wol-chan happy!" she said. I opened the box and saw two sparkling neatly cut diamond rings.

"Thanks a lot mom!"

"Mama deshou, Yu-chan!"

"Yeah what piece should I play?" I absent-mindedly said. "Boys are really boring! Isn't that obvious Yu-chan! You should play the piece that is both special to you and Wol-chan!"

_Salut d' Amour _It's the piece that voiced out my feelings for Wolfram. The same piece that brought Wolfram back to me. I grabbed my violin and placed it in its container. "Mom, I'll be back soon" I said attempting to dash towards the bathroom.

"Wait Yu-chan you need to wrap the violin first!" Oh right, water proof wrapping. My mom and I went to the kitchen and she hurriedly wrapped the violin. "Faster mom!"

"Mama deshou, Yu-chan!"

Finally when the violin was properly wrapped, I sprinted to the bathroom and jumped at the tub filled with water, before I knew it I was already in Shinou temple. I was greeted by Ulrike and Murata. Ulrike was quite surprised when she saw me.

"H-heika, you're not supposed to be back yet" Ulrike said while Murata kept that smile on his face. "It's alright Ulrike..." I heard him said. "B-but Geika, about v-von Bielefeld-kyo..." Ulrike muttered.

"It's okay, Shibuya knows already" he said as he handed me a towel. "Yeah" I nodded.

"Really, I never thought that Wolf would hear me playing the violin on that night" I said while Ulrike gave me a weird stare as I dried my wet clothes.

"Heika plays the violin?" she asked while Murata grinned. "Yes, he's been playing it for a long time and he's quite good at it!"

"So the one, von Bielefeld-kyo heard was... Heika..."

"Apparently that's me!" I gave her my trademark smile.

"Shouldn't you be hurrying, the contest already started a few hours ago..."

"What? You should've told me that earlier!" Really Murata loved to see me suffer.

I sprinted through the contest venue and looked for Karmel-san, the one in charge of the registration. I saw many musicians quite a few looked at me with suspicious eyes but most of them ignored me.

"Karmel-san!" I called her name.

"H-heika..."

"Am I that late?" I asked.

"Heika... I'm sorry to say but when I got the news that you returned to your homeworld, I gave your slot to another musician, I'm really sorry Heika... and the last performer's already starting his performance."

"Eh... but I took the trouble to.... can't you think of another way to let me perform?" I asked her. I want to perform, I really want to.

"I'm really sorry, Heika" she said.

I hate to admit but even though how many times I persuaded her she still said that I couldn't perform. In the end, I was sent back to Blood Pledge Castle and found out that everybody's out. Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Lady Cheri, Anissina and even Greta.

**Wolfram's P.O.V**

I've seen a lot of musicians but still nobody plays like Melody. Greta tugged my sleeve. "Are you okay Wolfram? I'm sure we'll find out who's 'Melody' soon..." she said.

"I hope so, Greta... I replied..." I felt really happy, everybody's supporting me. My mother was nice enough to arrange these contest for me. I sighed as another musician started his perfomance. Why is it that nobody could play like 'Melody'? Surely all of them are skilled but still nobody played with such warmth except 'Melody'.

My thoughts wondered to the wimp. What if Yuri knew what was happening? I wanted to be free from him that's why I'm going to find 'Melody'. I wonder what the wimp's doing now.

"Ah Wolfie, look the next perfomer's pretty cute!" My mother exclaimed.

"Mother!"

I listened to about a hundred of various performances yet nobody could match Melody's performance that night. Finally the last performer started his performance. Still it's not Melody...

"How is it Wolfram?" Conrad asked while all of them looked at me with worried expressions.

"Still nothing, I couldn't feel any warmth to their performances." I replied while mother gave me a hug. "Oh, my Wolfie"

"Mother!"

"All of the performances were wonderful, I hope Heika could've watched them!" Gunter exclaimed.

We declared a winner just for the contest's sake but still I didn't find 'Melody'. I felt disappointed as we all made our way back to the castle. It's about dinner time and it's been a long day. Watching a lot of performances wore me off.

"Perhaps we could try again next time..." Greta said while I gave her a pat in the head. "Yes Wolfie, we'll definitely find 'Melody'..." Mother said.

We were all back at Blood Pledge Castle. We were all tired and feeling hungry from watching all those performances. I heard the sound of a violin. This music... I know this.

"Violin..." I muttered, "Melody..."

"A very nice and warm music..." Mother said. "Wonderful!"

I rushed towards the source of the music. "Wolfram, wait!" Iheard them call but I ignored them. It was very serene and calm yet it sounded painful, somehow like a hidden emotion. The high notes were transparent and clear. Yes, this is so just like the last time.

I stopped, just like the last time the sound came from the music room. "Melody..." I muttered.

"Behind this door we'll find out who 'Melody' is... this is so exciting!" Mother squealed.

I slowly opened the door...

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I looked at the sky it's already pitch black. Did I really slept that long? Still, there's no sign of Wolfram and the others. I was bored since there was nobody to talk to. I stared at my violin still wrapped in water proof wrapping.

"Wolfram..." I muttered. I never expected that I'll fall for you.

When I started playing baseball I rejected the violin thinking that baseball is manlier. Since I started playing baseball I already refused to play the violin. Maybe it was like how I rejected Wolf? But in the end the violin still accepted me right. Music never betrayed me... It's honest and straightfroward. Would Wolf still accept me just like how the violin did?

I shuddered and took my violin. Maybe playing it won't be that bad. I am doing nothing anyway. I walked towards the music room. Wolfram and the others won't be back for a while. I started playing Salut d' Amour, the same piece that Wolfram heard at the night of the ball.

**Third Person P.O.V**

All of them were excited as Wolfram slowly opened the door. They were shocked when they saw the twenty seventh Maou playing the violin. "Yuri?" Wolfram muttered his name yet the teen was pre-occupied with his playing and still hadn't noticed that everybody's watching him.

'_This can't be possible! Yuri's a wimp and baseball's the only thing he likes to do... definitely not music!' _Wolfram thought as his ex-fiance continued to play the violin. "Heika is melody?" Cheri was surprised.

Yuri stopped playing as he finished the musical piece, that's the time he noticed that everybody's watching him. "What are you all doing here?" he asked in panic.

"Heika... you could play the violin?" Conrad asked. The young king just nodded with a slight blush. "Then you're Melody?" Greta asked. "Wonderful!" Cheri said.

"Ahh, Heika's really great~!" Gunter said.

"Well..." the soukoku was hesitant to answer.

"Yuri... you can't be..." Wolfram muttered.

"Really Wolf, I didn't expect that you'll hear me playing the violin at that night..." Yuri said with an apologetic look.

Wolfram felt like he was devastated. He fell in love with Yuri twice even without knowing it. "Oi Wolf, are you alright? or my playing is really that bad... I haven't played this thing for years!"

"I thought you only like baseball?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, I like baseball but I like music too, gods Wolf I've been playing the violin since I was seven!" Yuri said. '_Here goes now shouldn't be the time to be a wimp' _Yuri thought as he walked towards Wolfram. The blonde was stunned unable to comprehend that his ex-fiance was the one he's been searching for.

The young king kneeled in front of him. "Hey wimp, what are you doing! You undignified king!" Wolfram exclaimed but Yuri ignored the blonde.

"I've done a lot of thinking, Wolf..." he began "but I always end up at one conclusion" he stopped and revealed a red velvet box that he took out from his pocket. "This is how we propose on Earth..." he said while the blonde blushed.

He slowly opened the velvet box slowly revealing a diamond ring. He cleared his throat "Wolfram von Bielefeld, Will you marry me?" he asked the flustered blonde. Conrad was chuckling, Gunter was running a massive nosebleed, Gwendal's face remained the same except for a new added wrinkle, Greta and Cheri were sqealing at the sudden proposal. "How romantic!" Cheri squealed.

"Yes, wimp!" he replied, the young king smiled and slipped the diamond ring on Wolfram's left ring finger. Then a slap! He proposed two times! "Wolf, this time I'm serious... this slap is not an accident" he said while the blonde hugged him.

"I love you, Yuri..." he whispered.

"I love you too, Wolfram!" he whispered back.

**OWARI!**

**Finally it's finished! The last chapter of my very first Yuuram multi-chaptered story! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please give me reviews too and please check my other stories like 'A Letter For the Maou' and 'The Wimpy Exorcist'. These stories are both YUURAM.**


End file.
